Speech segmentation may be a step of unstructured information retrieval to classify the unstructured information into speech segments and non-speech segments. Various methods may be applied for speech segmentation. The most commonly used method is to manually extract speech segments from a media resource that discriminates a speech segment from a non-speech segment.